How Faries got their wings
by Sens'Doll Chan
Summary: A little fairy asks her grandpa the simple question of how fairiees got thier wings. Pairings: HinxNar OcxLee Warning out of character and Sakura Bashing don't like don't read.


Hi I'm Sen and this is my very first story so please be Nice.  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Character from naruto but I do own  
everthing else. so sit back and in Joy.

The first Fairies ( Prelude.)

8:45 p.m. Bud well town a little sprite gets ready for bed.

Grandpapa I don't want to go to bed the big glow (sun) hasn't set yet.

The **archaic** man looks at his sugar high granddaughter and says  
Methinks you'll want a bed time story. Oh please grandpapa she  
pleaded eyes glowing bright with glee as she knew very well that  
grandpapa always fell for her** artifice**. Oh child settle down and I'll tell  
you the story of the first ever fairie. You mean the story of the very, very  
very first fairie Grandpapa. Yes child the story of the first fairie, He  
begins with the classic once upon a time. Once upon a time in the little  
town of Misty Spring lived an **assiduous** sprite and his daughter Hinata.  
Now Hinata was just a smidge older then you, she was at the fine age of 10.  
This age was the age ,that young sprites love exploring and getting  
in to things that best not be messed with. Hinata woke to the heavenly  
** aroma** of honey suckle cakes (an) specially made for her by her father. She  
sprang from the bed with and great force nearly knocking her night stand  
over. She gallops into the kitchen looking with wide eyes. Her father  
of course holding her prize as Hianta became almost **apprehensive **as  
she thought surely her father would eat them instead. He hold them over  
his head he says with a chuckle I thought you were still in bed not bumping your pretty little head.  
Hinata yawns. Morning daddy can I pretty please have my honey  
suckle cakes. She pleaded with bight Opal eyes. He chuckles again and sets  
down her prize and asks would you like some berry sauce Hon. Oh pretty  
please can I have some berry sauce to go on my cake. Of course Hon he says  
as he spread the sauce on her cake. Both tucking to there breakfast  
exchanging childesh **bandy **as always. Her father tells her to have a good  
day and try not getting in trouble again. She leaves home with pep in  
her step but her father always had a great **antipathy** with the world outside  
his door for many years ago his wife was lost in war. Mean while Hinata is  
on her merry way through the medow towards the big tree on learning. As she walks  
she begins to play with her **bauble** that her mother gave her before the war.

FLASHBACK.... The outside the hyuga's hollow  
Ka-san! Where are you?! Yellls a little girl with raven locks braided running  
all over her mother's well kept garden. Looking under every little rock and in every small hole  
for her mother. You see today is little hinata's fifth birthday and her mother promised to  
be back from the market before noon. Hinata was getting worried her mother had forgotten  
about her promise. But her mother never went back on her word so when hinata looks behide the very  
last tree she spots her mother carring the grocerise and a little something extra. Mama Mama whats  
in the pretty blue box?! Well its your birth day present of course. can I have it now Mama? Sure.  
Hinata's mother hands over the little Blue box with a purple bow wrapped around it to Hinata.  
In side the box is a silver locket. What is it Mama? Asked a confusled Hinata.  
Well sweet pea it a locket that has a picture me your daddy and yor little sister  
and on the other side it says.  
Life isn't about the destination but all the little steps in between.  
Hinata not really uderstanding the senteces dosn't say anything  
for a couple of moments. Thinking about wether or not se likes  
the gift. So sweet pea do you like your birth day present? Hinata  
desides that it is a nice present any way says yes and asks her mother  
to help put it on her. Her mother quickly helps her with the locket and makes  
Hinata promise that she'll take extra care of her locket. Ok Mama I'll take great  
care of my locket. Never knowing that it would be the key to her very own door.

End of FLASH BACK.....

She makes her way to school and she spot here friend Akemi by the brooke.  
Hey Emi whata doin ?She trying but fail to reel this stupid fish in.  
Oh I'll help you! After many touges later they have the 10-gramer fish out.  
Thanks being so **beneficent**. Your welcome she cries back as  
she had to make a dash to the school house before she was locked out. The teacher comes in to see that her  
classroom looks like a **bedlam**. And that's were this story end for tonight that  
this has not come to an end.

Yay first chapter is done. Lol  
Authoress'notes: At the begging of this story was orginally a english assingment so that why there is a few wired words those  
were part of our voc. assingments. As for honey suckle cakes well those a like a faries version of our pan cakes. totally made them up.  
Hopefully you liked it. and I know that my grammer probally sucked butt. So don't be going all comando on me.  
any ways RnR.


End file.
